


Your arse is a wonderland

by juunnyy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Riding, Rimming, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunnyy/pseuds/juunnyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is obsessed with Sherlock's arse and shows him exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your arse is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in bloody ages, and I found it so hard to start this off but I hope it's decent enough for you to enjoy. ^.^ Peace out pervs.

“You’re staring,” Sherlock muttered as he reached up to put the book on the top shelf.

“Yep,” John admitted before adverting his eyes back to the newspaper on the coffee table. 

“Why are you so fascinated by it? It’s just an arse?” Sherlock quizzed him. 

“A rather nice one too,” John looked back up towards Sherlock who now had his hands grabbing each cheek through his trousers with a confused look on his face. 

“I don’t understand, it feels like a normal arse,” He continued to grope it as he looked over his shoulder and down towards the area John was so fascinated with. His smart trousers were perfectly fitting around the rest of his legs yet stretched to the brim around his arse. 

John’s could feel himself hardening as he watched Sherlock run his hands over the plump part of his body. He leaned back in the chair and ran each of his hands up his thighs, towards the growing ache. Sherlock looked up at John and noticed his smirk before seeing how aroused John had gotten just by looking at his arse. 

“Really?” Sherlock questioned him and John replied by nodding as he unbuckled the belt of his jeans and opening them so he could reach inside. 

“Come on then, get them off,” John ordered as he started slowly tugging at his dick under his pants. 

“John, we have a case to sol-,” Sherlock’s voice trailed off as he saw John suddenly pull his cock out from his underwear. It had grown a considerable amount and the sight of his hand wrapped around it sent a warm feeling rush downwards. Sherlock had managed years before without any sexual intimacy, but ever since he and John had gotten together, he found it harder and harder to turn down advances.

Sherlock smirked as he pulled his jacket off over his shoulders and threw it down on his chair, and he did the same with his shirt. He slowed down his actions when it got to his trousers, just to tease John. Gradually he undid the buttons and the zip and turned around so John had a good view off his arse as he bent over and slid the tight trousers it. He could hear the wet sounds of John’s hand tugging on his slicked cock behind him. He was wearing some tight, white briefs which accentuated the curve of his arse before it met his thighs. Sherlock put his hand on the waistband of the briefs from above his arse and slowly pulled the material up so that more of his skin was revealed. 

John leaned forward and let go of his cock so he could use both hands to grab onto the cheeks and squeeze them. 

“You’re so beautiful,” John complimented before he pressed his lips up against the soft, porcelain skin and kissing it hungrily.

Sherlock was growing more aroused as time went on and after a few more kisses from John, he reached back to the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down so he was completely exposed, bending over in the process so John could see his cheeks part to reveal his pink hole. 

As Sherlock was taking his briefs off from around his ankles, he felt John’s mouth begin to hover over his entrance. He stayed bent over in front of John, with his hands resting on the edges of the coffee table to keep him steady. He let out a low moan as John stuck his tongue out and flicked it over his hole. He licked it attentively, and then began to blow cool air onto it, sending shivers up Sherlock’s spine. 

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” John groaned as he grabbed firmly onto Sherlock’s arse cheeks and pulled them further apart. He buried his face in between them and began hungrily sliding his tongue over the hole with more eagerness than before. After five more firm licks, John began to push his tongue into the tight, pink hole, earning a deep sigh of pleasure from the receiver. 

John pushed his tongue as far as it would go into Sherlock’s arse and then continued to move it in and out, creating wet noises in the otherwise silent room. 

“Uhh, please John,” Sherlock couldn’t control his beg. John noted this, and removed his tongue from his arse and then rubbed his thumb up again the entrance to keep Sherlock sensitive as he spat into his hand and slicked his own cock up thoroughly, sliding the pre-cum around his arousal along with his spit. 

“Sit on my dick,” John’s voice was deep with lust. Sherlock eagerly complied. John leaned back against the back of the sofa and watched as Sherlock’s knee’s bent and his tight arsehole gradually got closer to the top of his prick. Sherlock removed his hands from the coffee table and placed them on the sofa beside each of John’s thighs to balance him. John admired intently as he guided his cock into Sherlock’s hole, gasping as the warmth enveloped him. The sight before him was enough to make him come already; Sherlock’s hole being stretched to the brim to accommodate John’s sensitive dick. 

Sherlock sighed loudly as he sat down. He stayed there without moving for a few more seconds in order to let his body stretch around John. Then Sherlock began to move, lifting his arse up and down as he struggled to contain his moans. He grabbed onto his own dick and started tugging the foreskin along with the timing of the thrusts of John’s eager hips. 

“Oh my god,” John exclaimed, “You’re so hot,” 

Sherlock replied with a louder moan as he bounced on top of John’s prick. Their movements were speeding up rapidly. Sherlock’s curly brown locks were bouncing along with him. John ran his hands up Sherlock’s back as he felt his orgasm build up. 

“John, I c-can’t,” Sherlock stammered as each thrust of John’s dick met his prostate.

“Let go,” John reassured him. 

Sherlock began to speed up even more. John’s thrusts became even more wild and vigorous as he pounded his way into an orgasm. Sherlock’s sudden orgasm send contractions around John’s dick and cause John to feel an intense climax build up and then release straight into Sherlock’s arse. 

They both gasped loudly as they came, not even caring that Mrs Hudson had probably heard them. 

After they had calmed down a bit, Sherlock slid John’s prick out of his ass and then turned around so he was straddling John. They kissed deeply as they tried to catch their breaths during their haze of ecstasy. 

“I guess my arse is great after all,” Sherlock admitted as he curled up against John’s chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
